Hiro Sohma/Relationships
Family Satsuki Sohma Hiro shares a very loving relationship with his mother, and she is one of the few mothers that is neither rejecting or overprotective towards their cursed child. When Hiro was born and transformed into a Goat, Satsuki was momentarily shocked before exclaiming "I love sheep!" and continued to hug him. Hiro loves his mother and is always worried about her, especially due to her ditzy and clumsy personality. It is mentioned that Hiro's brash personality is partly from wanting to protect his mother. Hinata Sohma Hiro is a very loving and doting older brother to Hinata. Although he couldn't hug her, he made sure to hold her hand instead. When his curse is finally broken, Hiro broke down in tears and the first thing he did was hug his sister (and then, his mother). It is mentioned by Hinata (as an adult) that Hiro is an overprotective older brother who is always looking out for her. Non-Zodiacs Tohru Honda Hiro held a strong disdain towards Tohru and couldn't comprehend why most of the Cursed Sohmas were drawn to her. He was rude towards her and constantly demanded things from her, but it is later revealed that he was only jealous of her since Kisa loved her as much as she did. Though, his disdain towards her is also partly because of her "dim-witted" and "characterless" personality. Later in the story, he is not as rude towards her and can handle being in her presence without insulting her, but mostly because Kisa loves Tohru and Hiro wants Kisa to be happy. During the end, it appears that Hiro has grown rather fond of Tohru and his memories with her, though he doesn't express this. Other Zodiacs Kisa Sohma Hiro loves Kisa more than anything. While Hiro is shown to be somewhat hot-tempered and always making sarcastic remarks, he is shown to have a soft side for Kisa Sohma. When it is made known that Hiro loves Kisa, Akito beats up Kisa. While Kisa does not know why, Hiro does. He begins distancing himself from her feeling regretful that he could not "protect" her. When Tohru Honda becomes a sister like a figure to Kisa; Hiro becomes very jealous. He does not seem to be nice to her and even gets in a small argument with Kisa. But, the two make up. They are constantly shown together throughout the other chapters. When Hiro's curse breaks, he asks Kisa if she still likes him, even though he is not "one of them". Kisa says she still does and asks Hiro if he's okay with her because she still has the curse. When Tohru was going to leave, Kisa started crying and Hiro comforted her. Kyo Sohma Hiro and Kyo regularly get into heated arguments; Hiro's personality gets on Kyo's nerve and Hiro constantly regards to Kyo as the Cat and messes with him. When Tohru is part of the equation, Kyo is seen to be even more hostile and not above to give Hiro a scolding or tongue-lashing. Towards the end, however, they are seen to be quite friendly and understanding of one another, as Hiro views Kyo as an older brother of a sort and insists on helping him when he's in distress, albeit not without any sarcastic comments. Hatsuharu Sohma Unlike most other members of the Zodiac, Hatsuharu is one of the few members to earn an honorific from Hiro (who affectionately calls him Haru-nii (Big brother Haru) which indicates them being close. There is only one time Hiro snaps at Haru and he quickly punishes himself mentally (twice) for doing so since he not only acted childishly but revealed that he knew about Haru and Rin's relationship which was supposed to be secret. In one of the side notes in the manga it is revealed Hiro Idolizes Haru (though Hatsuharu has no Idea.) it is very likely his later outfits are based. Isuzu Sohma Hiro seems to be rather close to Rin being one of the few people she seems to tolerate (although she also seems sick of him for having a loving family, to which Hiro questions why it's "wrong" to have a mother who loves him). Hiro feels guilty about what happened to Rin thinking that if it were not for his feelings for Kisa, Rin's punishment would not have been as bad. He felt like Akito timed pushing Rin out of a window so Hiro could see it and take it as a second warning concerning him and Kisa. He is one of the few Sohmas to visit Rin in hospital. He also informs Haru about what happened to Rin in hopes that he could help her, this triggers Black Haru who sets out for Akito's blood. Akito Sohma It is unknown how Hiro exactly feels about Akito. He was devastated that Akito hurt Kisa, but he couldn't blame it on Akito and instead blamed the incident on himself since his actions culminated in Kisa's injuries. The reason he can't go against Akito is presumably because of their "bond". Towards the end when Hiro's break curse, Akito mentions that despite their initially tense relationship, she never did dislike Hiro's stubbornness and personality traits, instead actually adoring them. Category:Relationships